Extended Railway Series - Volumes List
Overview of the ERS The Extended Railway Series was created in 2003 as a homage to the work of the Rev. W. Awdry and his son Christopher Awdry, and picks up the Railway Series after Volume 41 - Thomas and Victoria, which was published in 2007. Since its creation, it has become a time-honoured institute on the Sodor Island Forums, and currently has extended the original Railway Series to Volume 220 as of The Three Gresley Engines which celebrated the 75th Anniversary of Mallard's record-breaking run. ERS #42 - Evan the Private Engine Written by Evan and Professor Vengeance the Private Engine']] 'Chapter 1 - Part of the Loop' Many years ago, the Thin Controller made the decision to extend the Skarloey Railway around the lake in a bid to attract more visitors to the railway. To aid in the construction, he enlists the help of No.1, a privately-owned shunting engine who hasn't worked for a long while. However, he soon falls back into the routine when he is asked to help Rusty with a supply train. 'Chapter 2 - Temporary Inconvenience' With No.1's assistance, work on the Lakeside Line proceeds well, however Sir Handel soon becomes upset with the job assignments, feeling that No. 1 has an easy job with shunting. Following an argument with the Foreman, Sir Handel is given the job of shunting at the construction site, and almost immediately spills the building supplies all over the yard. However, No.1 soon clears up the mess, leaving everyone very pleased with the private engine. 'Chapter 3 - Out of Action' The 'Lakeside Loop' is nearing completion; however No.1 is finding that his work is leaving him more tired out than ever. However, he doesn't want to disappoint his Owner when there is so little left to be done, he and his Driver resolve to say nothing unless something serious happens. But soon, No.1 runs into trouble, which leaves No.1 needing rescue. He is put in a shed while decisions are made regarding his repairs, but come the day of the grand opening for the Lakeside Loop, No.1 is still nowhere to be seen. 'Chapter 4 - Old & New Alike' It is many years later, and Duncan is helping to clear a section of the Lakeside Line sidings, which have become overgrown from years of disuse. However, Duncan does not like this duty, and acts worse than ever to the point of having a serious breakdown. After being left alone after his repairs, Duncan is eager to work again and manages to redeem himself when he finds No.1 buried underneath a mudslide, very weak and suffering from amnesia. No.1 is introduced to his Owner’s grandson, who allows the Thin Controller to pay for Evan’s repairs on one condition – that No.1 be renamed ''Evan in honour of his late grandfather. ERS #43 - Edward's Branch Line Chapter 1 - Boco's Tractor Bang the Tractor']] The engines of the Edward's Branch Line have encounters with a new tractor that the Vicar has hired to help with the harvest season. The new tractor is Shane - and he has a hate for the 'old fashioned'. He doesn't limit his insults to Edward, but also lashes out at BoCo when the diesel passes him at a level crossing. However, Shane later stalls on the level crossing while he is returning from the Market, and Boco is heading straight for him with a full train of china clay. The ensuing accident leaves Shane being sent away for several months to have repairs done, while Boco is sent to the Works to have his buffer mended. 'Chapter 2 - Edward's Essential Experience' James is drafted in to help Edward whilst BoCo goes for repairs. He is most dismayed to find that he will need to do his own shunting whilst he’s working there. His rough treatment of the trucks from the Other Railway riles them up – they want to get their own back on James. However, Edward takes pity on him and agrees to take over the goods work – landing himself in the hands of the vengeful trucks who decide to push him along. However, Edward averts disaster through his own route knowledge and uses a hill to bring them back into line again. 'Chapter 3 - Things that go Bump in the Shed' At the China Clay Works, Bill tries to frighten Ben with ghost stories late at night. Becoming so tired of it, Ben takes the opportunity to spend the night at the Harbour after delivering trucks there. That night, Bill hears strange rattling noises inside the shed – and now he’s convinced there’s something creepy in there. However, Ben’s Driver knows it’s only a blockage in the pipes – and after a day of letting Bill fret, he clears the pipe to find a birds nest has fallen down inside. The twins find a nice new home for the chicks in the Vicarage Orchard and feel better. 'Chapter 4 - No Place like Home' Edward’s mind turns to pastures new after his Driver reads an article in a Railway Magazine about a Locomotive Gala in Europe. But shortly after, when the weather takes a turn for the worse and a tree is about to cause a disaster on the Branch Line, Edward soon realises the true value of his friends on the Island of Sodor – and knows that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. ERS #44 - Brad the American Engine ''Written by '' 'Chapter 1 - Brad's Arrival' Percy takes an extra passenger train to the harbour on Thomas' Branchline, which is currently being rebuilt to include a yacht marina. A new engine named Brad then arrives, and the two introduce each other. Brad says that he came from America because of the war, and tells Percy all about the larger engines back at Baldwin works that used to make fun of him for being small. They stop after he shows them how strong he is, by pulling five fully loaded boxcars. Soon after, he is then shipped to Europe. After the war, he is bought by a dock manager named Mr. Southern. In the 60s, he was then bought by the Bluebell railway, and then the Fat Controller. Percy's guard then blows the whistle, and the two say goodbye. 'Chapter 2 - Thomas Goes Yachting' Thomas takes Percy's passenger train to the harbour and meets Brad. Thomas says that they don't need "Sailor engines" when they have engines as good as himself, before puffing away. Brad and Henrietta try to warn Thomas about the slippery rails, but he doesn't listen. Thomas skids off the edge of the pier and helps push a yacht into the water. Percy takes Henrietta and Brad pulls Thomas back onto the rails. The Fat Controller then arrives and is very unhappy with him, Thomas apologizing to Brad. 'Chapter 3 - Thomas is Really Famous' Thomas works hard to make up for his accident, so the Fat Controller decides to send him and Brad to an Open Day in America, Brad being replaced by Jinty. On the ship ride, Thomas is taught by Brad how not to get seasick, and is fitted with a bell and cowcatchers. In the states, he meets a rather large engine named Pennsy, a strange coachlike brakevan called a caboose, a very old engine named Jupiter, and Big Boy, the largest engine Thomas had ever scene. When the two return to Sodor, Jinty reveals that he will be staying on Sodor as the Tidmouth station pilot. 'Chapter 4 - Brad, Jinty, and Bear' Jinty shunts Bear's express coaches. Everything is going fine until Bear is accidentally diverted onto Thomas' Branchline. Reversing back up the line, they have to cross a viaduct, which begins to break under his weight. Brad arrives on the scene and raises the alarm. He returns with Jinty, and together, they pull Bear safely off the bridge. ERS #45 - Sodor Castle the Western Engine ''Written by Ryan Chapter 1 - Frozen Stiff Sodor Castle and Henry complain about the cold, but Gordon says it doesn't bother him. James points out a previous mishap, but Gordon shrugs it off. The Fat Controller gives them their jobs and they leave. Sodor Castle left first, arriving at Wellsworth to Donald and Douglas' warning of avalanches at high speed. Later, at the works station, Sodor Castle is taken off for repairs. He tries to warn Gordon, but he doesn't care. Finishing the run and making his return journey, he is very confident that he doesn't need to listen. A yellow signal and a massive snow pile say otherwise. Donald, Douglas, and Castle come to his rescue, Gordon learning a valuable lesson about listening to others.